reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Sharpshooter
are a set of ambient challenges in Undead Nightmare. Completion of these challenges is necessary in order to obtain the Legend of the Apocalypse outfit and 100% game completion in Undead Nightmare. Challenges *Rank 1: Kill 5 undead in 10 seconds using a gun. Reward: A Dead Eye item. *Rank 2: Headshot 10 undead in a row. Reward: Ammo and a Dead Eye item. *Rank 3: Kill 5 flaming undead in one dead eye meter. Reward: Ammo. *Rank 4: Kill one of each undead types in one dead eye meter. Reward: Holy Water (Ammo if Holy Water is not yet unlocked) *Rank 5: Get 5 undead sniper kills in 8 seconds (without using dead eye). Reward: Carcano Rifle and Mauser Pistol. Tips *Rank 1 **Very simple and will generally be obtained automatically just by progressing through the story. If the player is having difficulty, then changing the targeting setting to casual may help. *Rank 2 **Using the casual targeting setting causes the player to aim automatically for the head. Kill 10 regular zombies to progress to the next rank. Headshooting special zombies like the Retcher will reset the headshot counter if they take out nearby zombies when they explode. (The best place to do it, is the Blackwater graveyard.) **The easiest way to attain this rank using expert targeting is to make your way to Fort Mercer with the Rolling Block Rifle you liberated from the Sasquatch Hunter at Tanner's Reach. After the cutscene, you will find yourself on the upper level of the fort, which is surrounded with undead. You can now head shot 10 undead at your leisure, as they cannot reach you and don't react to gunfire at all. *Rank 3 **The easiest method to gain this rank is to use phosphorus coating: go to an area with a large population of undead (such as Jorge's Gap), apply phosphorus from your kit menu, go into deadeye, mark five headshots, shoot them and you receive the rank. **This can be done with fire bottles, however it is slightly more difficult as the undead may die quickly after being lit on fire. In an open area populated with undead, use Undead Bait to gather a group of at least five together, then use a Fire Bottle to light them on fire. Using a weapon with a large ammo capacity, target the heads of at least five undead while in dead eye. Tumbleweed or Jorge's Gap are good locations to do this. **Another good location is an overrun Cochinay. Climb to the wooden catwalks where the survivor is shooting from and secure the town by helping him. This will cause the undead to gather underneath your position, from where you can easily light them up with a fire bottle and headshot the needed five (Just be careful with the bottle so it doesn't hit the catwalk floor). **A very easy method is to use an Undead Bait to gather a group of at least 5 zombies, throw a Fire Bottle at them to set them alight, and enter dead eye holding a stick of Dynamite. Paint a target in the middle of the group and you will throw the Dynamite into the middle of them, killing them and awarding you the rank. **Alternately, the horse War can be used to set the undead ablaze before following the same plan as above. **With the Legends and Killers DLC, the Explosive Rifle can also be used for this rank (the undead must still be on fire first). *Rank 4 **Outside each of the gates of El Presidio, groups of undead spawn with each of the four types required for this rank. Use undead bait if necessary to gather some together. The Explosive Rifle can also be used here. ***When using the Explosive Rifle, it is still necessary to tag a target while in Dead Eye. Simply activating Dead Eye will not allow you to complete the challenge. *Rank 5 **A sniper rifle is required, and you must kill 5 undead in 8 seconds, and you can't use Dead Eye to get the shots. However, apart from those requirements, anything goes. You can indeed kill five undead via headshots to fulfill the requirement. It can also be fulfilled by activating Phosphorus ammo and aiming for the body of tightly-packed undead (which will take a few seconds, as the undead don't die immediately), or by entering a group of undead on foot and killing them by executions and rifle-butts (in fact, it's completely possible to complete this challenge accidently, when being attacked by undead and reacting in immediate self-defense). **The main challenge is to find a good location. ***Jorge's Gap is packed with undead, as is the front gate of El Presidio. ***Most towns, when you're clearing them, have a sufficient concentration of zombies. ***Some of the random events--particularly the 'last stand' with the two or three defenders in the middle of a group of crates--also are handy for this. ***No matter the location, throwing Undead Bait to make them ignore you and cluster together is an enormous help. ***Likewise, matter the location, give a quick 360-degree look around you before you settle into attacking, to make sure there aren't any undead in the vicinity. There are few things more deleterious to a sniper's concentration than a blindside by a group of zombies. *** Preforming executions will work. This is basically the easiest way to do it. Achievements/Trophies Completion of Challenges contributes towards the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content Category:Undead Nightmare Challenges